Don't Break My Heart
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Quatre is a little down due to the weather and Trowa knows just what'll make it all better. 3x4 Fluff


**Don't Break My Heart**

Songfic: 'Don't Break My Heart' by Emmy Rossum

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get paid, write for fun, NO FLAMES!

The twinkling of the piano set gently over the hotel lobby much like the snow that fell outside. It was meant simply for decoration, but since Quatre had been working there he had paid to have it tuned so he could play on slow days. Much to Quatre's relief every day was a slow day. The hotel had less than seventy rooms and was in a small town just south of the nearest metro. He hadn't been able to stay with the Preventers but didn't want to just sit around at home so he found the job with the least amount of responsibility and training needed. Working 2nd shift at a hotel fit him perfectly. When people checked in he met them with a warm smile from the piano and only a few folks had been rude about his playing.

It had been a little busier than normal with the snow falling and people calling an early end to their day's travels, but he still found time play. It was nearing the end of his shift when the automatic doors opened and Quatre tensed his shoulders not really wanting to leave the ivory keys again. He glanced up but there wasn't anyone standing at the desk so he shrugged it off and kept playing.

"You're song is so sad tonight," The soft voice next to his ear made Quatre jump with a startled sound.

"Jerk," Quatre smiled and resumed playing as he looked out of the corner of his eye to Trowa who had snuck in behind him.

"You love me," Trowa feathered a kiss on his lover's cheek.

"Of course I do," Quatre drew his song an end and stood, "Let me clock out quick, Jen will be here…now."

Right on cue, a tall black haired woman walked through the automatic doors and smiled at the two, "Hey boys."

"Creepy," Trowa commented to Quatre who giggled at Jen's confused expression.

Quatre emerged from the employee entrance with a thick coat and long black scarf on, "Let's go."

"It's not that cold," Trowa chuckled as they walked out into the snowy December night.

"Bullshit," Quatre shivered and then sighed, "At least it's pretty out."

The boys shared an apartment in town only a few blocks from the hotel so Quatre always walked to work and Trowa usually came to walk him home. Usually Quatre would chatter on and ask about Trowa's day but tonight he was silent as he walked next to his lover. After two blocks of nothing, Trowa started to worry.

"What's wrong, little one?"

Quatre huffed slightly at the nickname he wasn't exactly fond of, "Nothing. Just cold."

Trowa wasn't convinced but decided not to push the subject right then. When they finally reached their building, Quatre was sufficiently shivering as they stomped the snow off their shoes and climbed the stairs. Quatre had insisted on a top floor apartment with a balcony so he could sunbath in the summer unobserved. However it was now coated in snow as was everything else outside. When they reached their apartment Quatre immediately stripped off his wet clothes and dove for the thick fleece blanket that covered the back of the couch. Trowa on the other hand chose to remain boxer-clad as he went and put some music on before joining Quatre on the couch. As Trowa sat he couldn't help but chuckle at Quatre who was wrapped up completely only leaving his mop of golden hair, nose, and two crystal blue eyes which glared at him as he sat. Quatre snuggled up to the still chortling Trowa trying to get warm.

"Mmmm my own personal heater," Quatre mused as he snuggled against Trowa's hot skin.

"Mm-hm," Trowa agreed as he wrapped his arms around his lover. They were quiet for a few minutes till Trowa decided to pry again, "So what's really bothering you?"

"What are you talking about," Quatre mumbled from under the blanket.

"I'm not stupid, lovely," Trowa rotated his head so he could look into Quatre's eyes, "The sad song, you being quiet the entire walk home…something's wrong."

Quatre couldn't hide anything from Trowa and he couldn't lie when he was staring into those emerald eyes, so he just sighed, "Just was thinking too much again."

"About?" Trowa prompted.

"About everything. Where I am, where I'm going, who I am, who we are…"

"We?"

"Us, you and I. What does that mean? What are we? Are we gonna last? All those dark evil questions, you know?" Quatre shrugged off his blanket, he was warm now thanks to Trowa's immense body heat.

"Well I would hope the answer to be obvious," Trowa quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing is ever obvious," Quatre immediately regretted saying that, seeing the hurt in Trowa's eyes, "Sorry. Just a bad day is all."

Trowa stood leaving Quatre alone on the couch. The blond kicked himself thinking Trowa was going off to the bedroom where he'd sulk quietly while he, Quatre, would end up feeling so bad that he couldn't face those emerald eyes and end up sleeping on the couch, freezing himself in penance. But instead, Trowa walked towards the stereo and turned up the soft music that was playing. He fiddled with the buttons for a few moments till he skipped to a gentle song with piano underscoring and a lone female singer. Feeling satisfied, Trowa approached Quatre and extended his hand. The blond looked warily at it but Trowa just smiled until Quatre took his hand and rose, abandoning the blanket and couch.

Trowa took Quatre's hands and placed them on his waits while he draped his arms over the blond's shoulders. This was the only way they could dance comfortable due to height differences. Quatre buried his head into Trowa's chest as they slow danced, soft silky tears rolling out of his eyes. All the doubt, all the pain, all the questions and tension that had built up over the dismal day leaked out of his eyes and evaporated on his lover's hot bare skin as the music played.

_Don't break my heart._

_Don't walk away._

_Don't leave me lonely running in place._

_I've waited so long to be here right now._

_Sometimes things work out._

_Don't ask me how._

_Don't break my heart._

"No matter what," Trowa's voice resonated through his chest and into Quatre's head that still rested there, "I will always love you."

The song continued softly on, the lovers danced slowly and quietly, and the snow outside fell gently and peacefully.


End file.
